Reunited
by Jellybelly903
Summary: Post Destroy ending. When the one they love love is far away, how will they cope until they are together again? Will they last until they are reunited again? She waits ever day for his return, while he is fighting his way back home to her.


Hers

She sits there in her hospital bed, just thinking. Thinking about if he is even still alive. And how she'd give anything to see his face or hear his voice. Hold his brush the outskirts of her eyes. Glancing down looking at all the tubes and wires she sighs. "At least we would be on the same playing field now." she jokes to herself. He would have laughed at her attempt to make a joke. The tears begin to fall as she realizes she will miss his jokes. His dry,dark humor got them both through this stupid war. All their memories seep through her brain. "Been with me since the beginning. And never mutinied once. " she attempts a smile at the thought, but it comes out as a grimace. One of the older song vids that he showed her begin to crawl into her head and make the tears fall down like waves.

"Come back….Be here." By Taylor Swift

You said it in a simple way,

4 AM, the second day,

How strange that I don't know you at all.

Stumbled through the long goodbye,

One last kiss, then catch your flight,

Right when I was just about to fall

I told myself don't get attached,

But in my mind I play it back,

Spinning faster than the plane that took you…

And this is when the feeling sinks in,

I don't wanna miss you like this,

Come back… be here, come back… be here.

I guess you're in New York today,

I don't wanna need you this way,

Come back… be here, come back… be here.

The delicate beginning rush,

The feeling you can know so much,

Without knowing anything at all.

And now that I can put this down,

If I had known what I'd known now,

I never would have played so nonchalant.

Taxi cabs and busy streets,

That never bring you back to me,

I can't help but wish you took me with you…

And this is when the feeling sinks in,

I don't wanna miss you like this,

Come back… be here, come back… be here.

I guess you're in London today, I don't wanna need you this way,

Come back… be here, come back… be here.

This is falling in love in the cruelest way,

This is falling for you and you are worlds away.

New York… be here. But you're in London and I break down,

'Cause it's not fair that you're not around.

This is when the feeling sinks in,

I don't wanna miss you like this,

Come back… be here, come back… be here.

I guess you're in New York today,

And I don't wanna need you this way,

Come back… be here, come back… be here.

I don't wanna miss you like this.

Come back… be here. Come back…be here.

She groans as she learns to walk again. She grips the poles tightly with every baby step. And with every step she misses him more. Everything around her lately reminds her of the one who holds her heart. She finally completes her walk and sits down in her wheelchair. She sighs as she fumbles with her dog tags (secretly his as well). Hackett came by yesterday. Told her that the Normandy had been located. Her love was not dead. She could not believe it. He was coming home. And that made her more determined to gain the ability to run into his arms this time next year.

"Miracle" by Paramore

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive

So I'm going to start over tonight

Beginning with you and I

When this memory fades

I'm gonna make sure it's replaced

With chances taken

Hope embraced and have I told you?

I'm not going cause I've been waiting for a miracle

And I'm not leaving I won't let you

Let you give up on a miracle

When it might save you

We've learned to run from

Anything uncomfortable

We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know

That inside we're broken I try to patch things up again

To calm my tears and kill these fears,

But have I told you, have I?

I'm not going

Cause I've been waiting for a miracle

And I'm not leaving I won't let you

Let you give up on a miracle

When it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes

Oh why

We'll get it right this time (this time)

Let's leave this all behind

Oh why

We'll get it right this time

It's not faith if you're using your eyes

Oh why

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive

So I'm going to start over tonight

Beginning with you and

I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable

I just want, no

I just need this pain to end right here

I'm not going

Cause I've been waiting for a miracle

And I'm not leaving

I won't let you

Let you give up on a miracle

Cause it might save you

Yeah, it might save you

Oh, it might save you,

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes

If you use your eyes

If you use your eyes

She grasps the arm braces tightly as she made her way through her (formally Anderson) apartment. Not much had changed since she had been her last. Being released from the hospital was a godsend. She could finally walk, with the help of the arm braces to stabilize her. And every day slowly, she was able to get back the use of her legs. The doctors told her that she would never be able to run. But she could walk. She laughed at them. She had made a career doing the impossible. She would run.

She had six more months until the love of her life and her friends would be home. She walks into her room where her photo of him was on the nightstand. As she goes to pick the holoframe up, something brushes against her foot from underneath. Sitting down on the bed and removing her arm from the brace, she bends down to pick it up. It's an old ball cap. She gingerly touches the delicate lettering on the front. SR-2 is reflecting back at her. She smiles softly as she puts the hat on her head and picks up the holoframe. She removes her other arm and lays down. Clutching the frame, falling fast asleep.

"When I Look At You" by Miley Cyrus

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody

When the nights are long

'cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy

Yeah when my world is falling apart

When there's no light

To break up the dark

That's when I, I

I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more That's when I, I

I look at you

When I look at you

I see forgiveness

I see the truth

You love me for who I am

Like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart

When there's no light

To break up the dark That's when I, I

I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more

That's when I, I

I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me

All I need

Every breath that I breathe

Don't you know you're beautiful

Yeah yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more

That's when I, I

I look at you

I look at you

Yeah

Whoa-oh

You appear just like a dream to me

She could not believe how fast everyone was rebuilding. Earth had the major cities back online and our mass effect relay was fixed. Life on the Citadel was really unaffected by the war. Clean up was really easy thanks to the Keepers. She leaned up against the piano and sighed as she put her mug of tea to her mouth. Only one week left. She internally grinned. She could feel the giddiness seep through her body. She adjusted the SR-2 cap on her head.

Although she could walk around without the braces, her legs still were not that strong to run just yet. She could jog for a few paces. She was ready to see him. She wasn't going back to the Alliance. She deserves a chance at having a normal life. And she wanted it with him and was going to take it. Hopefully, he still felt the same way. She shakes her head. Of course he does. He told her before going through the Omega 4 Relay. That was the time he finally admitted not only to her, but himself, as well that he loved her. And that it would always be her. She smiles as she relishes the memory. She smiles as she drifts away in her memories.

"Stay" by Miley Cyrus

Well it's good to hear your voice

I hope your doing fine And if you ever wonder, I'm lonely here tonight

Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by

And if I could have just one wish I'd have you by my side

Oooh, oh I miss you

Oooh, oh I need you

And I love you more than I did before

And if today I don't see your face

Nothing's changed, no one can take your place

It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before

And I'm sorry it's this way

But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

Well I try to live without you

The tears fall from my eyes I'm alone and I feel empty

God I'm torn apart inside

I look up at the stars

Hoping your doing the same

Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say

Oooh, oh I miss you

Oooh, oh I need you

And I love you more than I did before

And if today I don't see your face

Nothing's changed, no one can take your place

It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before

And I'm sorry that it's this way

But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

Always stay

I never wanna lose you

And if I had to I would choose you

So stay, please always stay

You're the one that I hold onto

'Cause my heart would stop without you

And I love you more than I did before

And if today I don't see your face

Nothing's changed no one can take your place

It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before

And I'm sorry that it's this way

But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

I'll always stay

And I love you more than I did before

And I'm sorry that it's this way

But I'm coming home I'll be coming home

And if you ask I will stay, I will stay

I will stay

One night left. Her love comes home tomorrow. This time tomorrow, he will be in here, laying in this bed, with her. She was finally going to get him back. She needs to get sleep and she knows it. But she can't stop looking at the holoframe on her nightstand. But she can not stop staring at his face in the frame. She is finally getting her life back. And all she has to do is sleep. She tosses and turns for a few hours before finally gets up. She sighs. She knows she needs to go to bed, but her heart and her mind her mind are way to geared up and excited to relax.

She decides to pull out her favorite mug for some tea. She gazes in the cupboard to find a decent flavor. She finally decides on some honey lemon ziger. As it steeps, she finally begins to think about her future with him. She wants to start as soon as possible or when ever he is ready. She's died once, nearly twice and now all she wants is a quiet life. That is not too much for the Savior of the Citadel to ask for. Is it? She hopes not. She begins to feel her eyes droop as she lays down on the couch in front of the fire.

"Dream Catch Me" by Newton Faulkner

Every time I close my eyes… it's you

And I know now who I am

Yeah yeah yeah

And I know now

There's a place I go when I'm alone

Do anything I want, be anyone I wanna be

But it is us I see

And I cannot believe I'm falling

That's where I'm going, where are you going

Hold it close, won't let this go

Dream catch me yeah

Dream catch me when I fall

Or else I won't come back at all

You do so much that you don't know… it's true

And I know now who I am

Yeah yeah yeah

And I know now

There's a place I go when I'm alone

Do anything I want, be anyone I wanna be

But it is us I see

And I cannot believe I'm falling

That's where I'm going, where are you going

Hold it close, won't let this go

Dream catch me yeah

Dream catch me when I fall

Or else I won't come back at all

See you as a mountain a fountain of God

See you as a descant soul in the setting sun you as a sound just as silent as none

I'm young

There's a place I go when I'm alone

Do anything I want, be anyone I wanna be

But it is us I see And I cannot believe I'm falling

There's a place I go when I'm alone

Do anything I want, be anyone I wanna be

But it is us I see

And I cannot believe I'm falling

That's where I'm going, where are you going

Hold it close, won't let this go

Dream catch me, yeah

Dream catch me when I fall

Or else I won't come back at all

To Be Continued...


End file.
